Chuck and blair -New life
by WonderfulWaterfall
Summary: chuck and Blair got married at the end of season 6 this is what i imagine their life together would be like.
1. After the wedding

Chuck and Blair got married at the end of season 6 ,this is about their life together afterward and what I think would happen .

* * *

Mrs. Bass, Wow," Blair thought to herself. She was at her wedding reception listening to Serena babble on about how different things were going to be now that she was her sister in law. Serena saw Blair's blank expression slowly grow across her face and throughout her body but continued to talk as though she didn't notice. Blair's thoughts wandered to where she and chuck were going to live now that they were married, she came to the conclusion of the Empire. She would never tell chuck this but Blair sort of hated The Empire, it brought back so many awful memories like chuck trading her to jack in exchange for the hotel or chuck and Jenny….together.

Did she love chuck? Yes, of course, she did but she just hated the fact that she would be in the bed that Chuck and Jenny had been in. Honestly, she didn't know where they had been when it happened, but no matter what she just didn't want to live there. The last time she and chuck had been together was in Monte-Carlo, Blair Just didn't want the first time they were together to be tainted by the fact that the bed Chuck and Blair were in was also the one Chuck and Jenny had been in. It would be like having Jenny in there with them. She knew the whole reason Chuck had bought the hotel was because Blair believed in him. She didn't care about the fact that besides Jenny, chuck had many other women in that bed. It was Jenny, of all of the people it was her.

Blair's blank expression continued as Serena came to the end of her speech. "Are you okay, B?" Serena inquired. Blair didn't reply as she was lost in thought. Serena started to tap Blair's arm, Blair eventually came back to reality "sorry, what were you saying" Serena looked her up and down, Blair's blank face turned to a Pained Face .

"Blair, you need to talk to chuck"

"What?"

"You have that look"

"What look?"

"The one you had after chuck and Jenny..."

"Serena , stop"

"Blair you and I both know that hurt you and that look , I've only seen you with it one other time and that was after Jenny and chuck"

"Serena"

Blair ended up telling Serena why she was upset.

"I'll stop, but you need to talk to chuck "

Blair knew Serena was right, just then chuck came behind his newlywed wife, snaking his hands around her waist. Blair nervously looked at Serena hoping she wouldn't say anything about their conversation. Serena didn't leave the subject alone.

"I'm sorry B, but it's for your own good, you shouldn't start your marriage with secrets "

Chuck moved his hands to twist Blair around, making her face him .

"What's Serena talking about" chuck questioned

"Nothing," Blair said

Serena made her quick getaway avoid being in Blair's view for the rest of the just realized she ruined Chuck and Blair's wedding pulled Blair out of the room into the hallway.

"Where are Chuck and Blair, going" Nate asked

"Oh well I guess the newlyweds wanted some alone time" Lily laughed

"Yeah.." Serena's face became bright red, she knew what the newlyweds were really were Arguing.

Everyone at the wedding reception had gone quiet, Serena was the focus of the one thing that the Upper East Side did better than romance was gossip.

"So, S what do you know about Manhattans newest Married couple" Georgina smirked

"nothing," Serena said has she moved for the door

Georgina blocked her path "You're not going till you tell us"

Meanwhile-

Chuck Still insisted on finding out what was bothering her on their wedding day

"No chuck nothings wrong , okay ?"

"No, I think the question is are you okay"

"Yes"

Chuck knew she was hiding something so he used the only way he knew to get her to tell him anything on her whispered in her ear "Blair" she pushed back onto the wall. Chuck pulled her into another room locking the door behind them. He pushed her back onto a wall . Blair wanted their first time as a married couple to be anywhere but in that bed in the Empire . He started kissing her passionately on the lips until they were both out of breath. He then unzipped her dress . She pulled at his shirts buttons as he pulled her panties down . Soon they were both naked and Blair was leaning against a walls chuck kissed her neck. Chuck thrust himself inside of Blair

"Chuck !"

"Blair , what were you talking about with Serena"

"What?"

"Back in the party , with Serena"

Chuck pulled himself out of Blair , Blair's eyes darted towards the floor .

"Chuck I-"

"Blair tell me "

"Fine , I just ... didn't want our ... first time as a married couple .. to be in the same bed as you and ... Jenny "

Meanwhile-

"Tell us what you know!" Georgina screeched at Serena

"No !" Serena said equally as loud

"Darling , just tells us" lily added, to everyone's surprise,

Everyone was soon starting to shout at Serena until she gave in.

"okay , okay I'll tell you , Blairs upset because she doesn't want to sleep let alone do anything else in the same bed that chuck and jenny were in".

Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds before dan chimed in .

"She does understand he's had multiple different women in that bed between when they broke up and now , right ?"

"She does ,but she only cares about jenny " Serena explained.

"S , That's not gossip " Georgina spoke quietly

Everyone slowly started to get back to the party.

Then Blair and chuck return to the party ; fully clothed.

Chuck held Blair's hand . Knowing that the party was soon to be over ,he would have plenty of time to talk to Blair about their "Jenny" problem .

As soon as the party was over and guests started to leave ; First-Georgina , Second-Rufus , Third-Jack , Fourth-Lily , Fith-Nate ,Sixth-Serena.

Then chuck took Blair to their waiting limo . He pulled her by her hand into the Empire , Blair started to slow her walking pace .

"chuck?" Blair spoke uneasily

"I know you don't want to sleep in the same bed as me and jenny.." Chuck paused "I have a surprise for you"

Chuck and Blair entered the elevator .When they reached the penthouse before Blair could walk out she noticed something was different . Chuck had Re-decorated . It was the same layout just different furniture . He didn't get rid of any of his art or sculptures -or his motorcycle. He had only changed the sofa (It was still red but a different sofa) , The Tv stand (a slightly lighter shade. Then She looked over to the open door in Chuck's Bedroom . He changed the bed . She spun around and kissed him.

Chuck knew that though it wasn't a lot of changes he had made it still meant a lot to Blair.

"Blair I was meaning to ask you something "

"can't you ask me later," Blair said leaning in for another kiss.

Chuck moved slightly away from Blair avoiding her kiss .

"I want a baby"

"What ?"


	2. A Baby?

**AN: Sorry it took me so long for an update, I wasn't sure anyone would even read it! That was my first fanfiction that's why it was really messy. I left it on sort of a cliffhanger last time so here we go! enjoy !**

"A baby ?" Blair asked him to confirm he had really just said those looked so stunned that it almost mad Chuck worry but he had to play it cool so he could get what he wanted. He put his hands on her hips and turned her to face thumbs slightly caressed her hips. Chuck then nodded in affirmation.

" Chuck we just got married, you can't seriously mean that, do you ?" Blair started to get irritated she thought they would have the rest of their lives for children, they could even talk about tomorrow if he wanted-Just not on their wedding pushed his hand off her hips and ran her hand across her wedding band only added less than a day ago.

"Blair come on its been six years, it's a miracle I've not knocked you up before." Chuck said as he smirked seeing how annoyed Blair was getting. He wasn't expecting to try for a baby tonight, it was their wedding night. He tried to lighten the mood with his last comment, immediately he regretted it he knew it would only get her more upset than she already was.

"Chuck, how do you know you haven't before?" Blair stated with one eyebrow raised, she knew chuck wasn't expecting that. Chuck had expected her to storm off saying that having a Baby is not just about knocking her up and it's about committing to raising another human being. He was stunned and he did what could only think of, he grabbed her hips once more and put his mouth next to her ear and whispered hotly into it "If I did we both know we would have a baby right now because everyone knows you can't wait to be a mommy".

He turned her so he could proceed to take her dress off - it was difficult but he did it . He made sure to caress her curves as he did so. There she was clad in her Bra, pantie and High heels. He twisted her around again so he could see her from the front. He ran his hand over her stomach "Blair, Please". She contemplated saying no but having a baby in nine months actually was quite appealing for her, there was no reason why not. She nodded, this was all the affirmation he needed.

He pulled her and then unclasped her bra then planted his lips on hers and placed a passionate kiss on them. He then moved his mouth to her neck and listened to her soft moans, that alone started to make his cock erect. He decided now he wanted to make their baby so he pulled her high heels off one by one then placed his arm behind her knees and the other behind her back. Then he carried her through to the gently placed her on the bed then started to unbutton his shirt. Blair sat up and watched him, she smiled lightly at the thought of him getting ready to ravish her. Chuck finished unbuttoning his shirt then proceeded to unzip his trousers, he then took his shoes off. There he stood in nothing but his boxers staring at his wife with a hungry look on his face.

He made his way to the bed then got on top of her, he simply rid himself of his boxers then looked determinedly at her pantie. He moved her legs apart so he could settle in between them. He then took his hands and pulled her panties slowly down her body moving out the way so they could glide down her legs. This revealed Blair's soaking wet pussy. He didn't want to rush this so he simply readjusted himself on top of her careful to keep his manhood away from her entrance.

Then he started to kiss the nape of her neck. Despite his best efforts, Blair had other ideas. She grinded her hips upwards again his and pushed his manhood into her entrance. This caught chuck by surprise and Chuck suddenly wanted to gain back control so he pulled himself out. Chuck thought that Blair was going to be carrying their baby for the next nine months so he should at least take the lead in making their baby.

She tried to turn him around so she could be on top, Chuck didn't let her. Blair's moaning increased and then Chuck decided that it was time . He had his arms on both sides of blair and now he pushed his erected manhood into blair's entrance in one hard thrust. Blair started to pant heavily so chuck waited for this to slow down into a normal pace . He then thrust in and out of blair's hot centre listening to her moans and he continued to keep thrusting faster and faster .

"Oh my god! " Blair panted

Blair and chuck both reached their climax at the same time.

Blair almost instantly fell asleep in his arms as chuck pulled himself out of her wet center and covered them both with the comforter. He listened to her as she gently purred in her sleep and watched as she silently snuggled into chuck's chest. Chuck fell asleep not long after Blair with thoughts of what a baby with her would be like.

 _ **3 weeks later.**_ (it took chuck some time to get everything sorted at bass industries

They both were preparing for their honeymoon to Tuscany ( yes chuck wanted to make up for standing her up at the helipad) they were in the middle of packing when dorota came running in.

"Miss Blair I have something I need to ask you!" Dorota said with urgency present in her voice.

"whatever it is can't be that important to stop my packing" Blair retorted as she walked round Dorota to her closet to retrieve her shoes.

"Miss Blair, are you pregnant " Dorota blurted out

"what would make you say something like that?" the truth was Blair and chuck had been trying since their wedding night every night without fail.

"You no eat food I make, you always go to bed early and you always tired-" she started to ramble on

"Fine you can't tell anyone but yes I am pregnant " Blair told Dorota

"this such great news!"

"Dorota you can't tell anyone yet, chuck still has to go and tell bass industries before anything else"

"why?"

"They are still adjusting to the thought of us being married and they don't know how the customers will react if the playboy image chuck had is completely gone and he becomes a married man let alone a father"

"You his girlfriend for almost year "

"Apparently they think that being his girlfriend for nearly a year wasn't at all tarnishing his playboy reputation. They said that being his wife is a lot more permanet than being his girlfriend"

Just then they heard footsteps as chuck approached the door of Blair's childhood bedroom.

As chucks face appeared he softly spoke "they said that we could go on the honeymoon "

" The baby ?" Blair questioned

"Dorota already knows ?"

"Yeah" Blair said shyly.

"They said we need to wait till your in the third trimester till we tell anyone including our family's because they want to see how bass industries customers react to us being married".

"what!"

"I know it's completly rediculous but they said as soon as you start showing you've to wear baggy clothes and stay inside more" Before he knew what was happening Blair had just left the room, quickly (but carefully) went down the stairs, grabbed her bag and entered the elevator.

"Blair wait !" chuck shouted as he made it down the stairs and saw the elevator doors shut.


	3. Ready ?

A/n - I know it has been serval months since I have even attempted to post any updates. I just wasn't sure if anyone was even reading this but I decided to continue!

WALDORF PENTHOUSE, NEW YORK - 5 PM

Chuck immediately ran after Blair dashing to the elevator but she was already behind the closing doors. He decided the servant's entrance was the next best way to reach Blair before she left the swerved his way through the incoming trail of caterers that were preparing for tonight's dinner party in the Waldorf home.

When chuck reached the stairs he quickly slid down the stairs careful not to slip for that would just slow him down. Chuck then sprinted down to the foyer where he could just make out his wife's silhouette leaving through the entrance. One last attempt to reach his wife by running towards the doors proved useless as soon as he quickly maneuvered past the doorman to open the door himself, there was no sign of Blair bass.

Chuck brought out his phone to call his PI.

"This is chuck bass, find my wife"

Chuck then ended the call and proceeded to put his phone back into its pocket. Then Dorota came down the stairs chuck had been sprinting down just moments earlier.

" where Miss Blair ?"

"I don't know"

"Now she pregnant but Bass board won't let anyone else know"

"I know"

"where you think she go?"

"probably to go and find some members of the board and convince them that they should be celebrating the next bass heir rather than hiding it"

"is baby not object, her/him not it"

"fine hiding the baby"

"you think plan work?"

"Not a chance, a lot of them are bitter about the baby because they thought me or jack would never have offspring and that the company would somehow get passed on to them"

"It go to Miss Serena or Mr. Eric"

"I know but some of them still thought even though that they are my adoptive brother and sister the board would still get it "

"that not make sense"

"i know"

MEANWHILE - AT BASS INDUSTRIES OFFICE, NEW YORK - 6 PM

Blair dashed over to her husband's secretary Karen, who was just finishing up her work for the day. Karen was chuck's secretary since he was 19 and had just gotten bass industries, she was a woman around her mid 50's. Karen stood up surprised at Mrs bass's arrival so late in the working day.

"Mrs. Bass I wasn't expecting you, Mr bass has already finished for the day"

"I am aware of that Karen, I was looking for a list of bass board members"

Karen sat back down to print the list of board members.

"um sure, I hope you don't mind me asking but can't Mr bass give it to you ?"

"After what happened I don't think so Karen"

"oh well anyway here is the list"

Karen moved to give Mrs bass the list before saying goodbye. Blair then decided to make a quick exit through the double doors which section off her husbands office and secretaries looked down at the list.

Mr. Chuck Bass

Mr. Lawrence Brooks

Mrs. Lilian Bass

Mr Thomas Evergreen

Mr Jack Evergreen

Miss Samantha Field

Mr Pete Phillips

Mrs Abigail Phillips

Just as she was exiting through the main doors to get to the elevator, Blair was looking down and accidentally bumped into Mr. Thomas and Jack Evergreen who were brothers. Blair looked startled and quickly looked up to say something.

"oh sorry"

As soon as Blair looked up Jack and Thomas both looked at each other smirked and then looked back at Mrs Bass.

"No need to be, Mrs. Bass I don't believe we have officially met, this is my brother Jack and I'm Thomas"

"Evergreen?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bass, I hope you don't mind me saying but congratulations on the baby"

"Oh um pleasure to meet you swell and thank you, I know its a bit earlier than usual to start telling people but my husband thought it would be best to tell the board"

"Yes about that some of the other board members thought that it would be best to discuss what should happen regarding the baby with you tonight instead of just through your husband"

"tonight?"

"yes tonight, I believe it's a dinner your husband and you are hosting"

"Oh, it must have forgotten but I really must be going, it was lovely to meet you both"

Blair then walked away ripping up the sheet of paper as it was now useless as she was going to be meeting them all in a few hours. Blair then left the front door of the Bass industries New York office and then quickly got into a tax

WALDORF PENTHOUSE, NEW YORK 7 PM

Blair rushed through the foyer of her penthouse desperate to find that husband of hers and also to change out of the clothes she was wearing as she expected they wouldn't be suitable for tonights rushed past Dorota despite doormat following her for a solid few minutes , after following Blair through the foyer ( to put her bag down) , the living room (to check for chuck and any mail) and finally up to Blair and chucks bedroom where the door slammed in Dorota's face is what eventually stopped her from proceeding to talk to Mrs Bass.

Blair then made her way to her closet which was both her and chucks closet till they came back after their honeymoon and then found their new home.

Blair eventually decided on a Burgundy dress which reached her mid thighs and paired it with matching shoes and her neckless that she got for her 17th birthday from chuck.

Happy with the way she looked Blair made her way down stairs just in time to see what looks like an angry chuck Bass. She finished descending the stairs then made her way to chuck wrapping her arms around his muscular shoulders. Chuck immediately responded by wrapping his arms around her still slim waist after all she was still his pregnant wife and couldn't reject her embrace.

"Hi"

She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as he then kissed the top of her head pulling her closer into his arms.

"Hi"

Then it was just silence as she nuzzled her face even further into the crook of his neck if that was even a while chuck decided he should initiate the conversation by slightly pulling away so they were no longer hugging in each other's arms. He putting his hand on her still flat stomach and another on the small of her back.

"how are you both?"

"good"

Blair then took the opportunity to quickly peck him on the lips but once again chuck then decided to put his hand on her stomach and then the other on the small of her back.

"where did you go Blair?"

"your office"

"why?"

"to get a list of bass industries board members"

"why?"

"to try and convince them that they should let everyone know about our baby regardless if they think people will be on board or not about the new Chuck Bass that has a wife and a baby"

Blair started to get upset as she was talking and Chuck could see that tears were now falling down her face, he immediately wrapped his arms around her resting her face on his felt Blair start to pull away so he rested his hands on her looked at her change of clothes and first of all thought she looked beautiful and second he thought about how she found out about the dinner.

"Blair I was going to tell you about the dinner but … I think you already know"

"Yeah, when did you decide to have it"

"When I was with the board, they suggested it so we could talk about the baby with you"

"When did you start getting caterers in?"

"Blair I don't know if you noticed but they were here when I came and told you what the board decided"

"they were ?"

"yes"

"So what will be eating tonight?"

"well i made sure no alcohol would be used so that you can eat it all-"

"Because thats what i do eat everything i see?"

"What, blair no , you know thats not what i meant"

"sorry, i just feel like everyone thinks i eat everything i see"

"well they don't and anyway we are having lobster and a green bean salad for the starter and for the main we are having lamb and fresh herbs. For dessert we are having a chocolate mousse"

"well that sounds delicious, what time are they coming"

"7.30"

"oh so anytime now"

Blair wrapped her arms around chuck neck and Chuck looked at his watch.

"yeah"

"Chuck I'm scared"

"of what beautiful"

"Of them saying I shouldn't have gotten pregnant"

"Blair I think your forgetting all though they could tell me what to do, I don't HAVE to do it, it would probably anger them and I don't really want to do that but they are not going to tell me, my child shouldn't have been conceived"

Blair quickly looked up at chuck and then proceeded to hug him so fast that it startled chuck and he had to quickly steady them both. Just then the elevator ding had just rung through the penthouse, Chuck took Blair's hands in his and then kissed her cheek.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

The elevator opened and out came….

A/N - Thats it for this chapter, please review and i hope you enjoyed !


End file.
